microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
7x009 - Fake poop
Trivia *The fake dog bleep broke in two. *In this video, a "bleep Count" measures the number of times the guys say bleep inspired by the South Park episode "It Hits the Fan." By the end of the video, they say "bleep" 26 times. *Penny has an interesting "1-4 cups" setting. *The last episode was a Halloween treat. This one's the trick. *The fake dog bleep had an odd peanut smell to it. *Riley isn't allergic to anything. Quotes *Riley: (to Jory) Hey, we got paid today. (holds up fake dog bleep) Jonny gave us our--just--here's what we got from Jonny. Jory: Uh, you can just keep it... Riley: Are you sure? Jory: It's okay. That's dog poop, isn't it? No, you can keep it! Jon: Hey, hey! Listen! Listen, pal! If you don't like the check that I give you every month, you don't have to take it at all. I'll take it right back! *the intro sequence plays and Jory's voice says: "Is it a good idea to microwave this?" Jory: Let's find out! Here at the Jory Caron Laboratory 2.6, safety is one of the things that, we really should hire a professional to get into. Jon: Riley, you look like you're gonna take a **** there; you OK? *fart sounds* Jon: Why would you . . . dude . . . Jory: Dude, I really need like, a tinfoil shield right here to protect my nuts from this. Because nobody likes roasted nuts! Jon: Ahhh! Fresh as a Sunday morning! Am I right? Jory: No, no, not really. Let's go, and-- Jon: Who donated that, by the way? Jory: Uh, this one was Baron102786. Jon: Good for him. Jory: But really, really we could have found anyone off the street to donate this. Jon: 'Cause it's bleep ! Jory: Yeah, it's bleep ! *Jory: Her name is Penny, and she can microwave whatever I throw at her. Riley: Let's throw bleep at her! Jory: In this--in this instance, yeah, we're gonna throw bleepat her. She's full of bleep now! *Jory: It says "coffee"; ever heard that coffee tastes like bleep? You will now! *Jon: Ooh! It's a flaming pile of bleep *Jory: If you really think it, about it, the last one was the Halloween episode, but this one is more in line; just flaming bleep Jon: No, last episode was the treat; this is the trick! *Jon: Holy bleep , it is bleep *Riley: That smells interesting! Jon: Smells minty! Riley: I wouldn't go that far, but you're on the right track! *Jory: Did you know if your bleep is black, you've ingested too much I'm-not-sure-what-goes-in-there? But, I'm sure your bleep usually turns black when SOMETHING'S wrong! Jory: So, you may be wondering, ''is it a good idea to microwave fake bleep '' We're not gonna comment on real bleep , just because that's, bleep and that's a ****** mess that no-one wants to get into; but is it a good idea to microwave fake bleep No! Because it loses its ability to look like bleep Jon: And now it just smells. . . . Jory: And that's kind of why you bought it. Jon: But now, at least, it smells like bleep ! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIbf7uRr680&playnext_from=SL